The present invention relates to an adjustable foot and ankle device which can be used to control the foot to minimize pronation, supination, toe in and toe out. With this device, the neuromuscular patterning can be changed to correct the gait of a user without resorting to orthotics. The present invention is also used to correct the gait of a user when the user is experiencing pain in the knee, hips, foot or ankle.